Typical building structures include a plurality of electrical wires and wiring passing throughout the structure. These wires typically include wire pairs running from a central or common hub location in the building to remote locations throughout the structure, also referred to as star wired topology as used herein, wire pairs may include a wire with one or more other wires associated with it, such as coax cable, cat5 cabling or any paired wiring. Initially when such wire pairs are installed, they may or may not include a wiring diagram to identify wire pair ends at the common location with the location identification and description of the wire pair at the terminal remote location. When the wiring diagram is not available or when it may be incorrect, unless the wires are well marked with such location information, it is difficult and tedious to readily determine the remote location for each wire pair from the common location.
Typically two technicians will work together, one technician at the common location and one technician, to visit each terminal end at the remote wire pair location throughout the structure to identify the wire pair ends. In such a manner the two technicians will attempt to establish an electrical connection of the wire pair between the remote location and the common location. This is very difficult because of the number of combination of wire pairs. Once a connection is established the two technicians must then communicate to one another, often by hand held radio communications or by the two technicians meeting at the common location or the remote location e.g. by walking back to the common location or by just plain yelling between each other to communicate when the connection is made and the identity of the remote location and the identity of the wire pair at the common location. This is time consuming and is a costly process involving the technicians.
The present invention provides a simple and novel apparatus and method to coordinate and identify each wire pair at the common location with the identity of the wire pair remote location. Further, the present invention can be practiced with a single technician to accomplish the same goals of mapping the location and identity of each wire pair. The instant invention may be used in a home or a building where wiring is employed such as networks and alarms and any other venues where wire pairs are used.